The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Stachys plant, botanically known as Stachys aethiopica and hereafter referred to by the name ‘NPN 001’.
The new Stachys is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in George, South Africa. The objective of the program is to create new strong Stachys cultivars with numerous large flowers and unique flower colors.
The new Stachys originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of two unnamed Stachys aethiopica selections, not patented in 2000. The cultivar NPN 001 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in George, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new Stachys by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in George, South Africa since November, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Stachys are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.